Power Rangers HT
|airdate = 2017 |producer = |author = Patrick Cesare |previous = Power Rangers Dino Charge |next = Power Rangers Ninja Strike |image = Power Rangers HT logo.png}}Power Rangers HT (Highspeed Train) is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers. It's based on Ressha Sentai ToQger. Plot Only those with a great imagination can see the mystical track known as Prism Rail, on which massive trains driven by five warriors run. These five warriors, known as the Power Rangers Highspeed Train (HT Rangers for short) ,protect Earth's peace from the evil forces of the Moonbow Kingdom who are using the fear and sadness of those they are abducting to establish their own track to consume the world in darkness. Characters Rangers Other Rangers Movie-Exclusive Rangers Allies *Ticket *Wagon *Prism President *Cutie Pass *Power Rangers Dino Charge *Power Rangers Ninja Strike Moonbow Kingdom *King Nula **General Toth **Baron Texiz **Madame Artemis **Miss Diana *Count Khonsu *Marchioness Selene *Duke Chandra *Moonbow monsters *Bunnies (footsoldiers) Arsenal Main Article: Arsenal (HT) *Express Morpher *Build Morpher *HT MiniZords *Prism Ticket *HT Blaster *HT Cannon◆◆◆◆◆ **HT Sword◆ **HT Shooter◆ **HT Hammer◆ **HT Axe◆ **HT Claw◆ *HT Baton◆ *Express Cannon◆◆◆◆◆ Zords *Prism Ultrazord **Ultimate BattleZord **Super HT Megazord *** Engine HT Megazord **** HT Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ ***** Red Zord ◆ ***** Blue Zord ◆ ***** Yellow Zord ◆ ***** Green Zord ◆ ***** Pink Zord ◆ **** Engine Megazord ***** Engine Zord ***** Tank Zord ***** Car Carrier Zord *** Orange Zord/Builder Megazord ◆ *Wild Train Megazord **Lion TrainZord **Alligator TrainZord **Eagle TrainZord **Panda TrainZord **Cat TrainZord Auxiliary Zords *Purple Zord *Fauna TrainZord *Signal Zord *Energy Zord *Tracker Zord *Police Zord *Fire Zord *Drill Zord Legend Power Rangers *Dino Charge TrainZord *Beastly Spy TrainZord *Super Megaforce TrainZord *Megaforce TrainZord *Samurai TrainZord *RPM TrainZord *Chronox TrainZord Episodes #'Choo-Choo! Train Team Departing,pt. 1': When the evil Moonbow Kingdom begins to use their evil train to kidnap children, a young man named Dex is amongst those nearly captured. He then sees the Prism Rail and its huge trains appear, along with four of the HT Rangers, inspiring him to help protect the children with them. #'Choo-Choo! Train Team Departing,pt. 2': The HT Rangers arrive at a train station taken over by the Moonbow Kingdom controled by the Moonbow Kingdom 's Claymore who makes everyone duel. Dex and the others do their hardest to protect a boy who is scared at what the Moonbow Kingdom has done to his neighborhood and figure out a way to end the Moonbow Kingdom 's control. #'Rangers Unchained': After Ticket warns the HT Rangers that their Train Zords will not wait for them, Claire is left behind and despite her fears must take on Ghastly Smith by herself. #'Don’t Lose The Pass': When having some time off at a station stop, Barry loses his Prism Pass somewhere, forcing him to follow the others on standard forms of transportation. While Dex, Hal, and Claire battle a Moonbow monster, Sasha helps Barry search for his missing pass. #'End Of The Rail': The Prism Rail makes an abrupt stop at a river, requiring the use of the Car Carrier Zord to cross, but their Imagination is not enough to power it. As Barry and the others try to come up with a way to cross, a Moonbow monster starts to collect darkness by making people feel hungry. However, Dex comes across a campsite and campers under the monster's thrall. #'Break Through The Enemy Lines': Dex managed to find one of the missing Support Zord while out in the woods, so he and Barry go out to find it. However, General Toth has been spying on the HT Rangers and heads out to capture the Support Zord for the Moonbow Kingdom. #'A Fruit Cargo': Dex and the others arrive at a city with a massive tower at its center and people who seem very happy all the time. However, the peace is interrupted by a monster and its grunts. The HT Rangers transform. Kyle arrives and transforms into Kamen Rider Fruit Samurai. The monster’s identity is MoleRoid, of the Xavage Empire,who creates a crack and calls in Lion Inves that immediately attacks its summoner. Fruit Samurai takes Lion Inves with him to Hades Forest with HT 1 following them. HT 2 and the others fight alongside Kamen Rider Fruit Soldier to defeat MoleRoid and his grunts. Barry and Marty, after untransforming, start thinking of a strategy while Sasha, Claire and Molly enjoy a parfait. #'Being Sorry': After getting too emotionally involved in a martial arts movie, Claire accidentally breaks Hal's favourite toy, and is worried about telling him. However, the Zords stops at a new Moonbow Station where a monster has made everyone lose their motivation, and Dex, Barry, and Sasha fall under his spell. #'Fire To The Powder': The signal from the lost Engine Zord is found, but because it is so weak there might be a chance it cannot work again. Dex is sent out to find it, as his strong Imagination can restore it, but when the Zord's brakes are discovered to be broken, everyone fears that the Moonbow Kingdom has planted a bomb on them. #'Memories': While the Zords are under maintenance from the previous battle, the group uses the Auxiliary Zords. At the next stop, Dex wants to try a new buffet, but Sasha meets someone apparently from her past who was in love with her. #'Game Over For Barry':After Barry meets a young boy who seems to be unable to see the Zords, Typewriter sentences Barry to die at sunset. #'The King': While the HT Rangers enjoy a day out at an amusement park, Dex meets a young man with balloons who seems odd. Baron Texiz leads an offensive against them in order to welcome King Nula into the Moonbow Kingdom, and also has a particular interest in the man with the balloons. #'Imagination No More': Barry, Sasha, Hal, and Claire can no longer see the Zords and are seemingly devoid of their Imagination. Dex tries to get through to them, but Lampnesia reveals to him that Nula has hypnotized all of them to forget their time on the Prism Rail. Dex must figure out how to get them back to normal, while also dealing with new memories of their childhood home. #'A Blazing Combination': A series of attacks from Crows Bot leaves the main Zords in dire need of repairs, once again leaving the Support Zords and Engine Megazord all that the HT Rangers can use. The TrainZord Manager warns them that they must find other Support Zords in order to bolster the powers of Engine HT Megazord. While Dex and Sasha are out searching, Focus appears, and throws Sasha into a powerful rage. #'Under Arrest': While stopping at the next station, Dex, Barry, Sasha, and Claire are all arrested for a crime they did not commit, because the cop who arrested them is incompetent. Hal must now try to discover the true culprit and free his friends. #'Little Imagination': After it is revealed that Sasha has the weakest Imagination of the group, they try to teach her how to improve her Imagination. However, the appearance of Dream Mallet and a strange creature complicate plans. #'It’s Dangerous!': Claire and Barry uncover a Moonbow Kingdom plot to make children unusually happy, but Claire must also deal with a young girl who says her brother has been kidnapped by the Moonbow Kingdom trains taking children throughout the city. #'Beauty Of The Rainbow': The TrainZord Manager reveals that he has commissioned the transformation items for the sixth HT Ranger, and a Prism Rail maintenance worker named Zalam, a former member of the Moonbow Kingdom, has been chosen to be HT 6. Dex is sent to talk to him, but Zalam does not wish to be involved any further, particularly when he reveals his monster form. #'What’s Your Name?': Although Zalam has left the Moonbow Kingdom and has become HT 6, he does not wish to remain with the HT Rangers. When Shining Tamer traps people by putting rings with their names on their heads, Zalam, who should have eschewed his old monster name, must find a way to help the HT Rangers and escape his former shackles as a Moonbow monster. #'Build Your Megazord': While Barry is trying to befriend Marley, the Zords gets trapped in a mine collapse orchestrated by a Moonbow Bot, forcing Barry and Marley to work together to find HT 6's personal Zord. #'Dangerous Laugh': Jack-in-the-Box 's ability to send people flying away from him if they laugh affects all the HT Rangers except Marley, leading the others to help Marley find his sense of humor or else he may be killed. #'Runaway Bride':Soapy Switcher's ability to switch people's minds and bodies switches Miss Diana and Sasha just as Miss Diana is to be married to King Nula. #'Queen Diana':What Sasha remembered was that they were planning to go to a night festival. The others, having heard that, remember that their town had a yearly festival related to the stars. By that time, the wedding between Miss Diana and King Nula was taking place in the Moonbow Kingdom. However, as soon as King Nula and Miss Diana touched hands, something unbelievable happened. On top of that, General Toth hijacked the TrainZords in the heroes’ absence!. #'Hand In Hand Till The End':The HT Rangers must defeat Miss Diana and General Toth while trying to recover their memories of their long lost home town. #'Junction Point':To find their hometown, Dex and the others must move the Zords onto the Moonbow Kingdom tracks to free it from the darkness engulfing it, but the shadows engulfing the junction point keeps them from using their powers. # Once Upon A Time...:In the next Moonbow City, the HT Rangers come across various fictional characters, with Barry's favorite childhood superhero appearing before him to encourage him, but all is not as it seems. # Fight At The SPA:At the next stop, the HT Rangers are perplexed to find Bunnies but no Moonbow monster. However, Claire and Marley discover that something odd is happening at the local SPA. # Ultimate Power:Dex tries to use the Ultimate MiniZord to liberate the next Moonbow City, but his body cannot handle the strain. Elsewhere, new members of the Moonbow Kingdom appear. # Frenemy:Madame Artemis uses her powers to turn Dex against the HT Rangers, while Barry tries to figure out what is bothering Hal. # Friend Or Foe?:General Toth approaches the HT Rangers so they can join forces to defeat King Nula. # Happy Birthday!: Claire regains a memory that it is Sasha's birthday today and plans to bake her a cake and throw her a surprise party, but while she is baking the other HT Rangers are attacked by Wiggidor whose wigs will kill them once a bird hatches from a nest on the top of their heads. # The Ultimate Station: The HT Rangers travel to the Ultimate Station to meet the President of the Prism Rail, and King Nula decides to take the opportunity to take over the station himself. # Ultimate Determination: After the President of the Prism Rail disbands the HT Rangers, Dex feels he is wrong and insists that he and the others continue the fight against the Moonbow Kingdom. # Karate TRAINing: With their memories back, Dex and Hal must use their training in karate from Dex's grandfather to defeat a monster who has turned the people around the next Moonbow Station into his fighters, rather than Bunnies. # All You Need Is Love: While trying to battle Pooler, Sasha is accosted by a man who has fallen in love with her. To avoid the man's affections, Sasha says that Marley is her boyfriend, but this does not go down well with Barry. # Ultimate Station Under Attack: With the Ultimate Zord Station occupied by the Moonbow Kingdom forces, the President decides to authorize the HT Rangers to use all thirteen of their Zord together to get it back, but first, they must get the Drill Zord back from General Toth. # Geek Freak: '''Hal finds their old homeroom teacher is still alive, as she had left town to go to university, and he leads the others in protecting her from Stylo's failure attack. # '''Truth Or Dare: '''In the next Moonbow City, Overseer Knight forces the HT Rangers to take a quiz, leaving Barry unsure of how he should answer due to being asked about Sasha. # '''Lights,Camera,Action!: '''The Zords stops at a station under the power of Directore, leading the HT Rangers to help produce a rival movie to defeat the monster. # '''Beginning Of The End: '''With Christmas approaching, Imagination begins to run wild which makes the Moonbow Kingdom weaker. Dex, however, realizes Marley is missing, while General Toth plans an offensive against King Nula and various defeated Moonbow monsters suddenly revive one after another. # '''Identity Crisis: '''Marley, as Zalam, joins General Toth in his assault on Moonbow Castle , but someone else gets the Build Morpher and attacks the HT Rangers as HT 6. # '''A Dark Christmas: '''Rainbow Town is discovered to be kept under the Moonbow Castle, leading Dex and the others to attempt an assault on the castle in order to free their hometown. # '''What I Want To Say: '''Dex wants to make an assault on Moonbow Castle to free Rainbow Town, but Marley and Sasha realize that he is being too headstrong. Wagon reveals that she can deliver a letter for them, but it must contain their true feelings of things and Barry is not ready to commit to that. # '''The Haunted Dollhouse: '''When the latest monster attacks the HT Rangers, Hal and Claire are trapped inside its dollhouse which it will burn and kill them if they cannot find a way out or if the others cannot stop it. # '''Back Home,pt.1: '''Miss Diana helps the HT Rangers reach Moonbow Castle to save their hometown, but King Nula still stands in their way. # '''Back Home,pt.2: '''The HT Rangers have managed to free Rainbow Town, and Barry has figured out a way that they can become children again, but Dex is not sure what to do after he transformed into the Dark HT 1 in his fight with King Nula. # '''Last Stop: '''Marley stops Dex from taking on King Nula as Dark HT 1 on his own as he fears for his safety and promises to fight by Dex's side. Elsewhere, Barry and the others, as children once more, go to their secret base and find something completely unexpected. # '''Shining Forever: '''The massive monster’s darkness has engulfed Dex, Barry and the others on the Zords and the whole city. Dex cannot face Nula even using the darkness and he is unable to imagine himself being victorious. Just when he has run out of options, Barry and the others appear to save him. Then, among the darkness they can see the lights of the lamps for the Star Festival… '''Movies # SOS From Space # Train Team...Charge! Special Episode #'Choo-Choo! New Adventure Departing:HT 7 On Track' Category:Series Category:Power Rangers HT Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Ressha Sentai ToQger Category:Trains Category:Imagination Category:Rainbow Category:Numbers Category:Adaptations Category:Prism Rail